Showstopper
by fallenspringsummer
Summary: Six years ago Bella's child was ripped from the womb by Victoria. The child was presumed dead. Renesmee, who goes by the name Tori, doesn't know about this horrible event. The only thing she knows is that she saw the Cullen's kill her mother right before her eyes. She desperately tries to get away before they realize who she is, but Jacob is making sure she isn't going anywhere.
1. Chapter 1

'Hi there,' I gave the nurse a big smile. 'I'm from the Circus, we're making a quick stop here in Forks and we thought it would be a good idea to host a free show for the kids here. Is it okay if I put some flyers here and there?'

The nurse gave me a surprised look but then broke into a smile. The words circus, free and children in one sentence always did the trick. 'What a lovely idea. Of course you can! I'm sure the children and their parents will be delighted.' She laid her hand on my shoulder gave me a quick nod and then quickly rushed to her next appointment. I chuckled, this was too easy. Forks was a small town so the hospital wasn't big either. I wouldn't be able to get my hands on a very big supply of blood, but it would have to do for now. I grabbed some flyers out of my bag and placed some of them on the counters. Since it was evening most of the staff went home already. It was nice and quiet here, which was perfect. Slowly I strolled down the corridors trying to find the right room, since the hospital wasn't that big it didn't took me long to find it. I glanced over my shoulder twice before I quickly entered and closed the door behind me.

I always got an adrenaline rush when I had to do this. My heart was beating a little bit faster and blood pooled up in my cheeks giving me a flustered look. I grabbed a bobby pin from my hair, which I always wore for this occasion and quickly went to work opening the lock. I fumbled 5 minutes with it before it clicked and opened, I quickly grabbed 10 blood bags and put them in my bag. I closed the door of the cabinet and locked it again. Done.

I hurried to the door. Was everything in place again? I thought so. I peeked through the window and when I was sure there was no one around I stepped out the room and closed the door behind me softly. Now all I had to do was exit the hospital and I would be fine. I slowly started walking to the elevator when I felt someone stare at me. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. I could feel their eyes burning on my back, giving me a uncomfortable feeling. I put up a smile and quickly glanced over my shoulder. My eyes found two brown ones, almost golden it seemed. There was a doctor staring at me with an interested look on his face. Shit, did he see me? I was sure that nobody saw me coming out of that room. Shit, I turned my head and kept walking.

'Shit what took you so long Tori?' Rafael let out a relieved sight when I entered the caravan. I gave him an annoyed look and threw my bag on the table. Gratefully the four guys dug in and each grabbed a blood bag which they ripped open with their teeth. Absentminded I stared out of the window and thought about what happened. That doctor was giving me the creeps, I was sure he wasn't there when I entered or when I exited the room. Then why was he staring at me like that? Something in my heart told me something was off, but I just couldn't place my finger on it.

'What's up Tori?' Gale asked me while he threw his empty bloodbag in the trash.

'I don't know, there was this doctor who was staring at me when I left. I just have a bad feeling about it, I can't really explain it.' I muttered a little chagrin.

'Did he see you take the blood?' Tony now interfered as well.

'No, I don't think so.' I shook my head. 'Never mind. Anyway we got a show to prepare don't we?' I glanced over to my coven and they all nodded their heads. It was almost dark and the boys got to work building up the tent. We could do it tomorrow, but in the daytime there was always a chance of sunlight and we couldn't risk getting exposed. That's why our shows were always at night. I didn't help with the tent, I would only got in their way doing so. Instead I laid down on the only bed in the caravan, which was mine since the rest didn't need to sleep, and kicked off my shoes. I stared at the ceiling but I couldn't sleep. After tomorrows show we would leave Forks and we would never return here, then I could shake this feeling and continue with my life. Just one more day. But first we needed some income, yes even vampires need money. We didn't need much, but traveling wasn't free.

SHOWTIME

'Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming' I smiled as I entered the ring. There was a big crowd, which was a good thing for us. Not only kids, but adults as well. It was showtime, the boys just had another blood bag before we started so their thirst would be under control. The crowd applauded and I waited for a bit.

'I want to introduce you to someone.' I turned around and watched as Gale, with his mask on entered the ring as well. Since we were vampires it wasn't hard for us to do a few tricks and stunts. The one thing we needed to make sure of, was that they didn't see the bloody red eyes. That's why we decided to go with masks, funny cartoonist ones, which didn't scared the kids since they were an important source of income.

'This is Rocky, and he his the strongest man in the whole world.' I said in my microphone. The kids in the audience giggled and I raised my eyebrows in pretend surprise.

'Don't you believe me? Just watch then!' I said and the next second I felt Gale's hands on my hips and he threw me in the air. I landed on his hands in one swift move, carrying my weight was a piece of cake for him but the crowd went wild. All the children applauded enthusiastic and the parents soon followed after a moment of wonder.

'But that's not all,' I said in the microphone as I jumped down 'Still don't believe me? Just watch!' Quietly I left the ring and walked backstage while Gale impressed the audience with his strength. He first started with lifting weights, followed by even heavier things and ending with lifting a car. Of course not all the way, because that wouldn't be realistic. I quickly got changed into my next outfit as I waited for Gale to finish. When he did his final act I entered the ring again.

'Can I have a huge applause for Rocky, the strongest man in the world!' I yelled and the crowd cheered and applauded. I gave the crowd a big smile and nodded 'Now let's continue the show shall we?'

Rafael and Tony entered the stage as well. Rafael was carrying a big wooden board which he installed in the middle of the ring. He then took his place right in front of it and Tony put down the box he was carrying.

'Attention ladies and gentlemen, please don't try this at home.' I grinned as Tony pulled out a set of throwing knives. Once again I exited the stage and went backstage. I still had a half an hour before it was my turn again so I decided to get some fresh air. As I stepped outside of the tent I noticed the cars, bikes and motorcycles that were parked next to it. It surprised me how much motorcycles there were. From the shadows I watched as two guys walked past me. They were wearing leather jackets and arguing about something.

'I think we've seen enough don't you think?' One of them said. The other one agreed and sat down on his bike.

'Were is Jacob? We need to make up a plan.'

'I don't know, he has to be here somewhere.'

Who would have thought Forks would have his own motorcycle club? It was best to go back inside. I didn't want any trouble with them and I needed to prepare for my final act.

 **JPOV**

I was mesmerized by her. She was so beautiful and intriguing. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. From the moment she entered the ring I knew it, she was the one. I could feel it in every cell of my body. When she spoke there went a shiver through my body, it was like every cell in my body exploded with an ecstatic feeling. After all those years I finally found her: my soulmate. I was complete.

But there was a problem, we came here to check out this circus. We had suspicions that they weren't human. We tracked their scent yesterday and it led us here. There was no doubt that they were vampires, but with her I could hear a steady and clear heartbeat. Soon I would set her free from those monsters and we could start our life together. What was she doing with those leeches in the first place?

I looked over my shoulder to find a pair of golden eyes drilling in mine. The Cullen's were back in Forks for the first time in years. They settled in a few weeks ago, but I hadn't spoken to them yet. I would have to soon, since we had a treaty with them and we needed to agree on some new rules. Since Bella was kidnapped and her child had been cut out off the womb by that leech Victoria them all hadn't been the same. They completely focused on one thing: finding and killing Victoria. Rumor had it that a couple of months ago they finally found her and took revenge. Even though justice was served they didn't got their child back. That child had been long dead when they found Victoria. And that was a wound that would never heal. Even though I despised most vampires, and I was against having vampire-human hybrids, I still felt bad for Bella. She would never be able to bring another child in this world. Her one and only chance was taken from her.

'Are we having fun tonight?' She shouted as she entered the stage again. This time the feelings didn't wash all over me, making my head spin. I folded my arms and looked as the two other vampires wheeled in a big wooden crate. They opened it and showed that there was nothing specials in it. They invited two people on the stage to check it's contents and to tell the other audience that there was nothing special to this crate.

'Good, but we're not done yet. We're going out with a bang!' Then she stepped in the crate and her colleagues closed the crate and put iron chains on it, One of them but a timer with one minutes on top of it. I was horrified when they came back with a can of gasoline and started to pour of over the crate. One of them had a torch and set on the timer which started to count down. While the timer was counting down he entertained the crowd with some fire breathing but I kept staring at the crate. There was no movement whatsoever.

The timer was at thirty seconds and I felt a wave of panic. This was crazy, twenty seconds left. My heart was pounding in my chest. Ten seconds. This was not going like it should, there was still no movement, the chains were still on there. I needed to do something.

But I froze in my tracks when the firebreather lit the crate on fire and I watched horrified. The flames licked on the dry wood and rapidly spread burning the wood to ashes. There was panic in the crowd as everyone stared at the flames.

'Someone call the fire department!' Someone shouted from behind me.

'Because this show is LIT.' We all turned around as she entered the ring with a fire extinguisher and put out the flames with a swift move. The crowd went wild and stood up to give her a standing ovation.

'Thank you ladies and gentlemen.'

 **RPOV**

'A success as always.' Gale said as we watched everyone leave the tent.

'Piece of cake.' Tony grinned. I folded my arms as my eyes went over the crowd once more. I couldn't shake this feeling that something was off. I didn't cared for the kids that were cheering and beaming. I was searching for something else, when I did my final act I thought I saw something. I found what I was searching for in the corner. They were standing very still staring at the crate in the middle of the stage. His golden eyes found mine and I quickly turned my eyes to the ground. It was that doctor from the hospital. What was he doing here?

'We need to leave, right now.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Tori, can you please chill the fuck out?' Gale said as he rolled his eyes. He and Rafael were breaking down the tent and getting ready for tonight. Usually when we had a show we stayed the night. Raf, Gale and Tony didn't need their sleep and they loved exploring the town at night. Since we arrived here they were talking about exploring these woods and just being able to use their vampire skills without someone noticing. Suddenly I felt a little guilty, I knew that always having to stay in the caravan took a toll on them. The only time they could truly be themselves was at night. I was being a little selfish but I couldn't shake this feeling that something was off.

'Gale, Raf. Please. I can't explain I just really, really want to go right now.' I pleaded hoping they would agree. But the look on their faces told me enough, they weren't going to agree with me.

'Tori, nothing is going to happen.' Raf softly grabbed me and his eyes locked with mine. Vampires could be really persuasive. I wasn't attracted to any of them, but Vampires were beautiful and dangerous in general. As part human I sometimes experienced the effect they had on humans first hand. Even his sweet breath was intoxicating, without him realizing it, he was luring me towards him. Like a hunter did with his pray. I took a step back and took a deep breath. 'You're here with three vampires.' Raf continued and he flexed his muscles with a wink. Now it was my time to roll my eyes, but I couldn't help myself from grinning. Maybe I was overreacting, everyone went home after the show and now it was just the four of us. Raf, was right. Nobody in their right mind would try and stir up trouble with a vampire coven would they?

'Okay, so be it. But promise me we'll go tomorrow morning.' I said still not entirely convinced.

'Yeah, yeah now go do your human thing.' Raf said as he and Gale finished up breaking the tent. A little annoyed I went back to the caravan and grabbed my stuff. Usually after a show I booked a motel where I could shower, sleep and have some human time. Since I was a hybrid I couldn't keep up with the guys. I needed food, human food and sleep. Also I longed for a shower. I loved being clean, and if the possibility was there I took my sweet time washing my hair and body. In a quick tempo I walked to town, we were parked on the edge off town so it was just few minutes. The town Centre wasn't what you would call sparkling. Just a few stores and even fewer people here, suddenly I doubted that I would even find a motel or hotel here. This one horse town probably didn't had much tourists, why who in their right mind would start a hotel here? My eye fell on a grand café. There was still light burning and since I was starving and didn't see anything else I walked in. It was quite busy, probably since it was the only place in town where you could grab a bite and a beer on Friday night. I sat down in a booth and gave myself a moment to catch my breath. The waitress soon came to take my order.

'What can I get you hun.' She smiled as she loudly chewed her gum. I gave her a half smile and asked what she recommended. With a big smile she recommended the 'Grass Burger', a specialty in Fork which I ordered with some fries and a cola. While I waited for my order I stared out the window. I could feel eyes on me, but that wasn't something new. Usually after a show we we're the talk of the town. Sometimes people came to chat with me, wondering how I pulled that last stunt. But a illusionist never gave away her best trick now did she?

Suddenly I heard the sound of motorcycles coming this way. I saw how they parked in front of the door and walked in. 7 guys in leather jackers, with their helmets in their hands walked in. Just like the rest of the people staring at me I tried to ignore them as well and patiently waited for my food. When they walked past my booth they gave me intriguing looks and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't use any more trouble. I just wanted a meal, a shower and a good nights rest. Was that so hard?

One of them, entered later than the rest. His eyes went quickly over the crowd looking for his friends, but wandered off to me. I saw his friends grin and laughing when they noticed. He gave them a smirk and walked towards me. Oh Fuck.

'Hi there.' He said as he awkwardly stood before my table. I gave him the same half smile I'd given the waitress. He was tall with broad shoulders and dark tanned skin. His dark brown eyes locked with mine and it was my best guess that he was probably native American. By the looks of them, they all were by the way.

'Hi.' I just said, trying to stay polite but also show that I wasn't really interested.

'I really liked your show,' he tried to make conversation. He gave me a big grin and let a hand run through his wet hairs.

'Thanks.' I nodded.

'What's your name?' He continued. Not picking up on the signs that I was not interested. The waitress came to my table with some cutlery. 'I'm terribly sorry, but on second thought can I take my order to go?' I asked and she gave me a weird look. Her eyes went approvingly over the guy who was standing at my table before she nodded her head. 'Yeah, sure. It'll be ready in a sec.'

'I'm sorry, I really need to go.' I said as I stood up. His dark eyes drilled in mine and I shivered. He was blocking my exit and I gave him a challenging look, hoping he would go out of the way. He then nodded and stepped out of the way.

'Of course. Have a lovely evening.' He said while his dark eyes went over me one last time and walked over to his friends. I sighted, dodged that bullet, and then walked to the counter to retrieve my order. With my dinner in a paper bag I walked out of the diner. Okay, I had my dinner now I needed a place to sleep and shower. The streets were abandoned so there was no one to ask directions. I guess there was no other option than to wander around a bit. I walked around pointlessly but after a while I sat down on a bench next to the park. I couldn't find a hotel and I was hungry so I decided I would eat my dinner before it turned cold. My mind wandered off to my hospital visit and that doctor. He left after the show, which was a good thing. At first I thought he came to get me arrested. But I was absolutely sure that he didn't see me coming out of that room. So why was he so intrigued with me? Absentmindedly I chewed on my fries. It didn't mattered, in a few hours I would leave this dreadful place. When I was done I threw the remains of my dinner in the thrash can and continued my walk. After another hour of searching I gave up and headed back to the caravan. The guys were still out so I crawled into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

\- One year ago

 _'Grand Latte for Tori!' The barista yelled and I gratefully accepted my order. His eyes went over me and he gave me a disapproving look. He would probably say to his colleagues how disappointing it was that 14 year olds needed coffee to function these days, or that my parents needed to supervise me and not let a fourteen year old girl order a Grand Latte with 4 extra shots of espresso. But I didn't care: I needed my caffeine fix, I hadn't slept in a few days and my body was screaming for rest. But since there was no time for rest all I could do was provide it was caffeine. It just had to do for now._

 _As I walked back to the warehouse I felt the sun on my face and stopped a moment to enjoy it. It didn't happen often that I felt the sun on my skin, we usually traveled at night since my mother was a vampire who couldn't be seen in the sunlight. This was a rare occasion that I could go out in broad daylight, but my mother was certain that we lost the Olympia Coven._

 _The Olympia Coven was the coven which killed my father. My mother had told me many stories about them, the vampires who killed vampires. After they killed my father they tried to kill my mother as well but she escaped. All these years we had to constantly move, looking over our shoulder every step of the way. We were always on the run trying to stay out of their claws. My mother was trying to put an army together, we were searching for allies who would help us ending the terror of the Olympia Coven for once and all. My mother already had a small army, she turned around 25 people these few years who were completely loyal towards her. But there was strength in number and we needed just a few more, then we would gather all of them and wipe this Coven from the edge of existence. I carefully opened the door to the warehouse, I didn't want to disturb the others, and automatically my eyes went up to the monitors. The camera's were registering everything that happened in the warehouse, but didn't saved it. I furrowed my brow as I stared at the screen. What were they doing?_

 _I wrinkled my nose as a piercing smell entered it. Smoke? My sleep deprived brain needed a few seconds before it clicked. There was a fire in the main hall and on further inspection I noticed bodies laying on the floor._

 _My Starbucks cup fell on the ground, coffee pooling up under my shoes. Terrified I looked at the screen. It couldn't be, did they find us? But how? I thought we just lost them. I completely froze when I saw my mother on the screen. A brown haired vampire was dragging her towards the fire and I completely froze. I needed to do something, I needed to stop them. With shaking hands I dug through my purse in search for a knife._

 _There was only one thing I could do, I held the knife against my skin and pierced my skin. I needed to distract them, it was the only way my mother had a fighting chance. I bit my teeth and pressed even harder and blood welled up from the wound. Slowly it dripped onto the ground, mingling with the brown coffee on the ground. I felt a little lightheaded but my eyes went back to the screen, just in time to see how that golden haired vampire and a brown haired woman beheaded my mother in a flash. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. The only thing I could do was stare at the screen horrified and watch how they dragged my mothers corpse to the flames._

 _On the top right monitor I noticed a blonde haired vampire look up and wrinkle her nose as well. Her black eyes turned to the control room where I was, but it didn't mattered anymore. They would come for me now. This was the end. Hot tears welled up from my eyes and I closed them. I didn't want to face my murderers, I was too scared to._

 _'Tori,' someone grabbed my arm._

'Tori!' Some was prodding my arm. 'Wake up Tori.' My eyes snapped open, draining the last droplets of the nightmare from my mind.

'Wha?' I muttered still sleep drunk. For a sweet, groggy millisecond, I had no idea where I was. After this reoccurring nightmare I needed a few moments to make sure I wasn't there anymore, that I was safe. That it was okay. I quickly tried to regain my composure and act like nothing happened.

'Is something wrong?' He stared and me with catlike eyes. But I couldn't tell him, in fact I couldn't tell any of them. That was the thing about secrets, especially dark ones - you had to carry them with you forever, no matter what the cost. I couldn't let them know, It was my secret. I couldn't expect anyone eels to share my suffering, I had to carry this pain alone. So I put on a smile and shook my head.

'You wanted to go right, let's go then.' Tony said and I quickly sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was already morning, looked like I overslept. It was finally time to leave this dreadful place. 'Yeah, yeah. Give me one second.' I muttered and stepped out of bed.

I looked out of the window and noticed the sun was shining lighting up the woods in a beautiful green. I tilted my face towards the sun and let the warmth seep into my skin. Even though I was happy to see the sun, it also meant the guys needed to stay in the back. I grabbed my keys and took my place in the drivers seat. I started the car, or at least I tried to. The engine sputtered and I could hear scraping of metal.

'Shit.' I muttered as I tried to start the engine again.

'Oh no, the car broke?' Tony climbed onto the passengers seat where he blinded me with his sparkling.

'Seems like it, can someone take a look?' I growled as I stepped out of the car. The guys were out before me and already opened the hood. We were all staring at the smoke that was coming from it, but nobody knew what to do. We were just standing there, three vampires and a hybrid, defeated by human problems.

'Does anyone have an idea?' Gale asked but they all shrugged. None of us really had an idea how to repair this. Raf had been a sociology minor, Gale had been a working at a bank and Tony had been homeless before they turned. None of them had any experience with fixing cars, hell Raf couldn't even drive a car let alone fix one..

'Now what?' Raf asked before cursing under his breath.

'Looks like you have to find a garage Tori.' Tony concluded. It was the only sensible solution.

'Guess so, but what about you?' I looked up to the sun. 'You can't stay here. The sun is shining way too bright.'

'Good thing we found this cabin yesterday, we'll hide there until it's fixed.' Tony replied

Raf laid his hand on my shoulder. 'Are you going to be okay? Your mind seems troubled.'

'There is no other way is there? Promise me you'll be careful?' I said nervously. They promised me and in a flash they were gone. I think they secretly didn't mind that the car was broke, they seemed to enjoy their little hiking trip a little too much. I grabbed all our cash and put it in my purse. I didn't know why, but somehow I felt left out. The boys were entertaining themselves and I could clean up the mess, like always. Irritated I walked to town, again, and asked directions to the nearest garage.

Ten minutes later, I stood in front of a closed door. It was Saturday, which I forgot. They probably worked from Monday till Friday, so I had to wait another two full days and probably with the repairs even longer. It was the only garage in town so there wasn't an other option either.

'Damn it,' I muttered and kicked against the fence. 'Shit. '

'Guess someone isn't having her day?' I heard someone chuckle from behind.

'Not really,' I muttered as I turned around. My eyes found his and internally I screamed. Why him? His dark eyes found mine and he gave me an entertained look. Karma was a bitch and he knew it.

'You know working hours are from Monday till Friday right?' He said and pointed to the sign.

'Yeah, I forgot it's Saturday. I'm sorry, I'll come back on Monday.' I muttered and sighted in defeat.

'Why don't you come in and tell me what's up Princess. I need to do some stuff anyways, maybe it's an easy fix.' He said and opened the door. I cringed at the nickname but hesitantly followed him. He dropped his keys on the desk and walked over the coffee machine.

'You want some coffee? You look like you could use some.' He offered with a grin. I quickly ran a hand through my hair in an attempt to fix my hair. Guess the out of bed hairdo wasn't a thing anymore.

'Yeah, why not.' I answered his question. I was already having a day from hell, coffee would do me some good.

JPOV

She was here, she was actually here. It wasn't a surprise since I ordered Seth to sabotage their engine. Since we were the only garage in town she would end up here sooner or later. But now that she was standing here in my garage I could feel the excitement run through me. I was feeling a kind of nervousness since she had acted so cold yesterday, but I couldn't blame her. We could be kind of intimidating when the whole pack was together. She probably thought we were some kind of motorcycle gang or something like that. As the water heated up I glanced over my shoulder. She was even more beautiful than I could imagine with those chocolate brown eyes with a little sparkle in them.

There were so many things I wanted to say to her, that I wanted to ask her. But I needed to take it slow. I needed to make her feel comfortable and she that I was a friendly guy who had her best interest. As I grabbed the coffee and smiled at her she gave me a careful smile in return. She didn't have a clue, but we were meant to be together forever. When that smile spread over her lips I felt a perfect harmony come over me.

'Okay, so let's start over. I think I made a wrong impression yesterday.' I put the coffee down and held out my hand 'I'm Jacob, nice to meet you.' Her eyes darted over my hand and she carefully took it.

'I'm Tori, sorry about yesterday I was having a bad day.' She said as she shook my hand.

'Tori huh? So tell me why are you here on a Saturday?' I tried to sound as neutral as possible. I couldn't let her know that I set this up.

'Our caravan broke.' She sighted and took a sip from her coffee. 'and I really want to get out of this town as soon as possible.' There was a desperate undertone in her voice and I felt a tiny bit guilty. But I couldn't let her slip through my fingers now, I just found her. Of course there was the problem with those vampires she was touring with, I still had no idea how to deal with that. But for now they were still on Cullen land, so I didn't have to decide yet.

'I see, well I think I can help you with that. I am a mechanic after all' I grinned 'Come I'll get the tow truck and we'll take a look okay?'

She gave me a relieved nod and quickly stood up. 'Yeah, that would be great. Thank you so much.'

Trying to play it cool I just gave her a half smile and grabbed my keys. Together we walked to the tow truck. She glanced over to the motorcycles that were parked here, but didn't address it. I didn't either.

'So is the garage yours?' She asked casually, trying to make some small talk.

'Yeah, all mine. I always had an interest in cars and motorcycles. When I was younger I used to buy all these old parts and put them together trying to make it work. I don't know, I think I just like to fix things' She nodded as I parked the tow truck. The tent they put up last night was already broken down, there was no trace of the circusact of last night. The only thing that was still standing was the caravan.

'Okay, let me take a look.' I said as I opened up the hood and bend over to inspect the engine.

'Okay, so what's the damage?' She asked with a small voice.

This was the unethical part. I actually felt a little guilty about this, I was the reason that her engine broke. But should I charge her or not? I locked eyes with her and thought about my options. But as I stared deep into her eyes I couldn't think about anything but her. She was breathtaking beautiful.

She frowned 'Is it that bad?'

I shook my head. 'I can fix this. There are just a few parts that I need to order. It will take a couple of days'

'Right, and what about the costs?' She said as her eyes trailed over the caravan with a worried look.

'The parts will cost you around 100. The manhours another 150' I could see her cringe when I told her the damage. 'But let's make a deal.' I cleared my throat and she gave me a questioning look.

'I will only charge you the parts if I can take you out for dinner.' I said bluntly and her eyes grew wider. Her face flushed slightly and she went silent.

'Just think about it, I'm cool with whatever you decide.' I winked and started to prep the caravan for the towing.

RPOV

Thank god it was a short drive, because I had no idea how to act or what to say. Fortunately for we arrived at the garage soon after.

'Do you have a phone number so that I can contact you about the status of the repairs?' He said, after we got out of the car, and grabbed his phone ready to program my number into it.

'I don't.' I said and he gave me a skeptical look. I wasn't lying, I didn't have a mobile phone. 'But I know where to find you.' I smiled sweetly and then turned around. 'Thank you in advance.' I said over my shoulder before walking off. I felt him staring at me, but I didn't look over my shoulder again. I just kept walking, needing to clear my mind. I couldn't believe what just happened. He actually wanted to take me out?

I needed to inform the guys, not about the dating thing. But that the repair of the caravan would take a while. If we needed to stay a couple of more days here that meant we had other problems. The guys were going through a bloodbag per person per day. I only took ten blood bags with me, which meant they were running low on supplies. That could cause some problems. I sighted deep, this was bad. I shook my head and scolded myself, I had much more important problems then being asked out. I needed to provide for my coven, but I had no idea how. This was bad, very bad.

I went back to our rendezvous point, but there was no one there. That was weird. Maybe they were holding up deeper in the woods. They said something about a cabin in the woods right? The air smelled different here than it did in the woods closer to town.. Perhaps it was the species of trees, or the makeup of the soil, but there was something else too. I didn't know what it was, probably a wolf or a bear or something like that.

'Tony?' I yelled trying to figure out where they were.

'Your friends are not here.' I heard a voice from behind me. Quickly I turned around and noticed a man standing there. He was big, muscular and quite intimidating. He had dark hair and dark eyes. I couldn't exactly say what color his eyes were that were focused on me with an intense stare. My first instinct was to scream, but I knew that no one was around for miles. Every nerve in my body told me to run, but I held my ground.

'Who are you?'

* * *

Let me know what you guys think! Just click that little review button, come on you can do it. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

He slightly tilted his head and gave me an entertained look. I repeated the question, louder this time. It never occurred to me that he did hear me, but choose to ignore me.

'I'm not going to hurt you.' He said as he stepped forward. His every move screamed vampire to me. The way he swayed towards me, the speed he closed the distance between us and his angelic face. My heart was pounding in my chest, but I tried to keep my composure. I couldn't let him see my fear. I needed to stay calm. My mothers words rang through my mind 'Always try to surprise a vampire Tori, they are faster and stronger than you ever will be. So make sure you are smarter.'

So I didn't do what he expected me to, which was run. Instead I stood there waiting for an opportunity to make my escape.

'You have a heartbeat.' His eyes wandered to my neck. I tried to swallow but there was a lump in my throat. I had no idea what his intentions were, if he wanted to he could snap my neck like a twig.

'Come, I'll take you to your friends.' He said and reached out his hand. I stared at his hand while I tried to calculate my options. They were limited, I didn't have much of a choice. When I was reunited with Raf, Gale and Tony I might have a fighting change. Alone I didn't stand a chance. Carefully I lifted my hand and placed it in his. When our skin touched I could feel his coldness. Without me even realizing it he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and took off.

The bizarre trip just lasted minutes, maybe seconds. He carefully put me on my feet right before a huge mansion which was hiding in the woods. He gestured me to go in and with shaking hands I opened the door and walked in. What the fuck was going on?

'Tori?' Raf yelled and ran up to me to pull me into a hug. 'Are you okay?' He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head, yeah I was okay, for now.

'What's going on?' I whispered when he released me. He just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't knew exactly either. He grabbed my arm and led me towards the living room. Gale and Tony were sitting on the couch accompanied by a woman and man. My guide, if you could call it that, followed us into the living room.

'You must be Tori, I hope Emmett didn't startle you?' She kindly smiled at me. This whole situation was just bizarre, I got snatched out of the woods and now they were pretending this some sort of tea party.

'Please don't be afraid.' The man stood up as well and him I did recognize. His pale skin, golden hairs and dark eyes. It was the doctor from the hospital.

This was bad.

'What's going on?' I redirected my attention towards him. He just gave me a smile and gestured that I needed to sit down. But I didn't want to sit down, I wanted to get the hell away from this town and these other vampires. This could only mean thing: trouble.

'You are currently on our land, so we invited you here to establish an accord.'

'Okay, we are just trespassing. We don't mean you no harm.' Gale tried to shush the situation before it got out of hand.

'We don't mean to be rude, but we forbid you to hunt here.' The doctor said with a stern look. 'You see we are a vegetarian coven and we need to make sure our way of living is protected.'

'That seems fair.' Raf said as he folded his arms. 'But we don't hunt on people.'

'I figured,' The doctor looked from Raf to me 'Since you stole a supply of blood from the hospital. But there is something that worries us, and we hoped you could shed some light on that.' He reached down and grabbed some papers. He cleared his throat, just a formality since vampires didn't need to do that. He then handed me the papers which I quickly glanced over and then handed to Raf.

'You think we have anything to do with these animal attacks?' Raf narrowed his eyes as he read through the article 'Because we don't'

'Where ever you go a trail of deaths follow you. And we can't let that happen here in Forks.' The doctor continued. 'It is my understanding that it will take a couple of days before you caravan is repaired?' Suddenly everyone was staring at me and I quickly nodded my head. 'Yeah, it will take a couple of days'. How the hell did he even know that? I hadn't even informed the guys yet, how was it possible that he already knew? Guess word travels fast in such a small town.

'We suggest that you stay those couple of days with us, as our guests.' The woman said cheerily. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, that was one thing I didn't see coming. It kind of made sense when you thought about it. If they were indeed a vegetarian coven like they claimed to be, and they settled here they couldn't risk being exposed by outsiders. Every vampire knew that the Volturi sooner or later dealt with vampires who were a risk to the vampire secret.

'Can we have a minute?' Gale smiled at the woman and they agreed, leaving us alone for a moment.

'So guys what do you think?' He whispered. 'It's kind of weird, but kind of makes sense when you think about it.' We all nodded and I was able to relax for a bit.

'I don't see another option, it's just for a couple of days. Maybe they can supply us with blood since we're almost out?' Tony's eyes went rapidly from the one to another and the guys seemed to agree with him.

'Tori? You are awfully quiet.' Gale said and I shook my head. 'I'm sorry, I was totally freaking out about this doctor, turns out he is a vampire as well. Kind of ironic.'

'Well good thing is, you are not going to jail. Bad thing is, I don't think we have another option than to stay here for a couple of days.' Raf joked and I laughed. Now that I knew that the doctor wasn't a threat anymore I felt relieved.

'So everyone agrees?' Tony checked with us one more time. We all agreed.

Gale called back the doctor and his wife and told them our conclusion. They seemed relieved as well and soon the tension in the air was cleared.

'That's great news. Let me properly introduce myself then.' The woman cheered and introduced herself as Esme. Esme was the mother of this coven and seemed to be very happy to have people to take care of. She quickly gave us a tour around the house, and when we arrived at the guest room she gave me a warm smile.

'Tori, Carlisle told me you were part human. If you want you can use the guest room if you want some time for yourself. To sleep, shower or study.'

'I think I'll take that offer, thank you.' I smiled back and entered the guest room. It had been years since I slept in a real bed. It looked so comfortable and there was a separate bathroom as well. Maybe, just maybe this wasn't so bad. Raf grinned at me before he walked off with the rest and I closed the door. I could really use a shower and maybe a nap. But I started with a shower, which felt super refreshing and relaxing. I got dressed again and tied my wet hairs up in a bun before walking downstairs.

The smell of bacon and eggs surprised me. I glanced over to the living room where the guys and the other guy, was it Emmet?, were playing on the playstation. I sighted, boys and their toys.

'Hello dear, I figured you would be hungry.' Esme smiled as I entered the kitchen. 'It must be hard keeping up with those vampires all day and all night.'

I sat down at the table and smiled. It had been so long since someone had taken care of me and made me lunch. That this stranger, who I just met, was willing to do something like that for me was really kind.

'Thank you, that is really kind.' I mumbled and I felt the stinging of tears in my eyes so I quickly turned my head.

'No problem dear,' I heard her answer. I didn't knew why I suddenly was getting so emotional. No that wasn't true, I knew why: I missed my mother. I missed being someone's daughter. Having a family. Raf, Gale and Tony were my friends, and we spend a lot of time together. But I couldn't say that they actually knew me. We needed each other for survival and that was okay, but they didn't knew my deepest darkest secrets.

'Here you go.' Esme smiled as she presented me a plate with bacon and eggs on toast. Since I didn't have breakfast or lunch yet I quickly dug in.

'So why don't you tell me a little about yourself.' She smiled. I slowly chewed on my toast, overthinking what I would say. Even though they seemed kind, in the supernatural world you could never be sure. I needed to be careful what I told them.

'Why don't you start,' I smiled trying to redirect the conversation from me to her. She gave me a knowing look, but didn't seemed to mind. She told me about her coven and the vampires in it, which she called her children. The coven was actually much bigger than this. Two of her children were visiting a befriended coven in Alaska and two other Children were currently on a trip to Russia.

After dinner I excused myself and retreated to the guest room were I did some stretching and exercises. It was important that to stay in shape with all those stunts. I needed to be on my best, just in case I needed to make a run for it. When my limps felt like rubber and all my muscles were sore I finally allowed myself to get some rest.

 **SUNDAY**

 _JPOV_

I was meeting Seth for dinner in the only diner in town. As I walked in and searched for him with my eyes I noticed her sitting in the same booth she had been sitting the night we met. She seemed deep in thought and didn't even notice me when I walked up to her.

'Hey stranger,' I said as I once again stood in front of her table. Startled she look up, but when she realized it was me a careful smile played her lips.

'Hello' She said and a shiver went through me. Every time I heard her voice it was like there was an explosion of ecstasy in every cell of my body.

'How are you doing?' I asked her as I carefully sat down. She didn't say anything about it, which I interpreted as her permission to come sit with her.

'Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you. Actually I was looking for you.' She said as she slightly tilted her head and her eyes locked with mine.

'Oh really?' I felt a shot of excitement fizz through me. Hearing that she was looking for me sounded like music to my ears. Because I spend my whole life looking for her.

'Yeah, I am so terrible sorry to be such a burden. But can I maybe just grab a few things from my caravan?' She asked sweetly and I couldn't refuse that face.

'Sure,' I glanced over to the clock. 'I'm meeting Seth for lunch but I'm a little early. We could go right now? Then I'll be back in time.'

She nodded her head. 'Yeah that would be great.' She pulled a ten dollar bill from her purse and put it on the table. We stood up and headed to the garage. It was heavily raining, but what was new in Forks. We sprinted the last few miles to the garage but it was pointless because we were completely soaked by the time we arrived. I was surprised by how fit she was. Most girls would be out of breath, but not her. Strands of hair were sticking to her face and there were droplets of water in her eyelashes. She looked so cute, damn. I grabbed a towel and handed it to her so she could dry her face and hairs.

'So uhh,' I cleared my throat 'Did you have time to think about my offer?'

'Yeah I did.' She said and I waited patiently. Entertained she raised one eyebrow and grinned. My eyes trailed of to her lips and I needed to give everything I had to make sure I wouldn't lean in and kiss her right there.

'Penny for your thoughts?' I whispered as our eyes locked.

'Why do you think I need a change of clothes?' She said smiled and I could feel my heart skip a beat. She walked over to the caravan and opened the door. She just needed a minute and come back with a filled backpack. I closed up the shop and noticed it stopped raining. Slowly we walked back to the diner, even though we walked slowly it went by way too fast. Every minute I spend with her felt like a second. She was addicting and I wanted, no I needed more.

'So what about tomorrow?' I said '7:30?'

'Cool, see you then.' She said and turned around.

 **MONDAY**

 _RPOV_

Why was I feeling nervous? This was ridiculous. I stared at myself in the mirror once again. I didn't have many clothes, since we needed to travel light, but I choose my favorite set. A black jeans, with black boots and a red sweater and a leather jacket. I let a hand run through my hair and for the occasion I put some lipstick on.

Okay, this was the best I could do I decided. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs. These few days with the Cullens went pretty smooth. Jasper and Emmett seemed to be getting along with Raf, Gale and Tony just fine. Carlisle was usually working and Esme tried to care of me where she could, but didn't hover.

'Tori?' Raf gave me a surprised look when I walked down the stairs.

'Where are you going?'

I grimaced, I'd hoped I could sneak out without them noticing. I didn't feel the need to inform them where I was going.

'I just need to run a few errands.' I muttered hoping my face wouldn't turn red.

'You need to run a few errands, on Monday night, in your best clothes?'

'Yes,' I said but we both know it wasn't convincing at all. 'Got to go, bye.' I mumbled quickly and dashed into the cold night. From the mansion to town it was a 15 minute walk if I went straight through the woods. Since I now knew that the only vampires here were the Cullens there was nothing more to fear. I could outrun a wolf or a bear. My eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and I actually enjoyed the walk.

Jacob arrived before me and was waiting outside the diner. He didn't see me yet and I grinned when he straightened his leather jacket. I wasn't the only one who was nervous it seemed.

'Hi.' I mumbled when I was in hearing range. When he looked up those dark eyes lightened up and he gave me a smile. 'Hi.'

'Shall we?' I grinned and linked my arm in his. Together we walked inside, but to my surprise the diner was crowded. There was no more room for two. Jacob asked the waitress if they had a table for two, but she shook her head as well. Everything was full.

'Shit,' Jacob mumbled as we walked out. 'I should have made a reservation, but this is the first time in forever that it's actually full on a Monday.'

'It's okay.' I laughed 'Really.'

He gave me an entertained look and softly took his hand in mine. 'Do you maybe want to go to my place?' He gave me shy grin. 'We could maybe watch a movie and order a pizza?'

I thought about his words for a while. This was the first time I had a date, and now that I had a few days for myself I should enjoy the opportunity right? So I nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, okay.'

'Great, let's go.' He said and carefully dragged me to his motorcycle. As I took my place behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest I blushed. After being around vampires for so long I practically assumed most humans were ugly. But I was actually really attracted to him. He was good looking, kind, funny and he treated me well. Yeah, this could work. For a few days at least. It was nothing serious, I needed to leave in a few days. But I could enjoy this for now.

'You have a beautiful place' I said as my eyes darted over me living room. I wasn't lying, he had a really beautiful home.

'Thanks, so what kind of pizza do you want?' He asked as he pulled up the app on his phone. I shrugged my shoulders. 'Surprise me.'

He chuckled. 'Are you sure about that? Because you I will order one with anchovies for you.'

'Sounds mouthwatering.' I grinned 'No seriously Margarita is fine'

'Okay, So do you want a drink?' He asked as he walked over to the refrigerator. As he opened it he made a face. 'Crap I don't have much of a choice I'm afraid. I didn't do groceries yet.'

I peeked over his shoulder and grabbed two beers. 'Beer it is then.'

'I'm so sorry, this isn't how I planned this at all. I wanted to take you out for wine and steak not beer and pizza.' He gave me an apologetic look and in one swift move I opened the beers and handed one to him.

'Well, at least this is cheaper.' I shrugged my shoulders.

We sat down on the couch and he kicked of his shoes. 'So tell me about yourself. I'm interested to know how a girl like you..'

'Ended up with the circus?' I finished his sentence.

'Guess you get that question a lot huh?'

'Frequently. Yes.' I took a sip of my beer. 'My parents died when I was young, carcrash.' I said without even blinking.

'I am sorry,' He said sincere and I bit my lip. It was a little uncomfortable but I taught myself these lies so well. It was something most humans believed. It was my cover story and I needed to stick with it where ever I went. The older I got the more and more the lies build up, but it seemed to get so much easier every time. It was easier telling lies than to tell the truth. I could adjust these lies to whatever I needed them to be, but I couldn't do that to reality. Reality was a bitch.

'My mother also died when I was young. I know how it feels, that black hole right inside of your chest. Sometimes on these you have the tendency to forget and you feel like: I should tell mom. But you can't because she is gone and then it comes right back hitting you right in the heart. The pain never eases, we learn to live with it. But it never goes away.' He whispered.

'Yes, that's exactly how it feels.' I nodded.

'A toast, to our moms.' He said as he held out his beer. I ticked against his bottle with mine. 'To our moms.'

We both took a sip. 'So how did you end up with the circus?'

'Well, after my parents died I made some bad friends. I was so young that I trusted them blindly, but I shouldn't have. Anyway one night there was this circus in town and I was mesmerized by them. I needed a way out and I knew this was my chance so I joined them.'

'I'm sure they were glad to have you, the show was amazing.'

I chuckled 'Well actually they needed some persuasion, but well here we are'. Tony, Raf and Gale weren't too pleased when I stood on their doorstep. In fact in the beginning they didn't feel much for a partnership. But I was desperate and I would do whatever it took to get away from that place. I glanced over to Jacob, he was a good listener. His dark eyes didn't leave their focus on me the whole time I was talking.

'And how…' But I laid my finger on his lips to shut him up. 'No, now it's my turn.' He carefully leaned backwards and I pulled back my hand.

'Okay, what do you want to know?'

'Well…'

'You want to ask about the motorcycles don't you?' He grinned 'Okay, so..'

'No.' Actually I didn't' I interrupted him again. 'I wanted to ask if you made that yourself.' I nodded at the wooden board that was hanging on the wall. I stood up and walked towards it for closer inspection. There were wolves cut into the wood, with such precision, depth and talent that it was almost like it was a painting. I let my hand run over it softly, amazed by the craftmanship.

'Yeah, I did.' I heard his voice in my ear. His warm breathing tickled in my neck. I knew that if I would turn around right now he would kiss me. But that was okay, because I wanted him to kiss me. My heart was beating fast as I slowly turned around. His dark eyes welcomed me, he laid his warm hand on my cheek and our eyes locked. It was like time stood still.

I tilted my head slightly inviting him in. Exhilaration fizzed through my body when he leaned in. Carefully he pressed his warm lips on mine and I shivered under his touch. Carefully, yet excited he explored my mouth. A voice in my head told me to not give in so easily, but it was overpowered by the smell of his skin and the pressure of his touch. It felt like I was melting into his arms, losing myself in the kiss. As we parted there was a smile an Jacob's lips. 'I wanted to do that since the moment I saw you' He whispered. But he didn't loosen his hold. Instead, he pulled me even closer, and before I had even time to catch my breath his lips were back on mine.

'Ding-Dong' The sound of the doorbell interrupted us. Jacob released me and I heard him curse under his breath as he walked to the door to retrieve the pizza's. I walked back to the couch and sat down still a little dazed. Jacob came back with two pizza boxes and handed one to me.

'Still better than wine and dine, don't you think?' I said as I flipped open the box and took a slice of pizza. He gave some kind of groan in return and I giggled.

'Really, I already said it was fine.'

As we ate my eyes trailed to the window. 'Wow, check this out.' I whispered as I put my box away and walked to his backdoor. The dark of the night sky was lit up by a red moon.

'A bloodmoon.' Jacob said and I nodded.

'Come let's check it out!' I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the garden. Carefully I shifted so I was leaning against Jacob. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned back so we were both looking up at the sky.

'It's beautiful.'

'So are you.' He whispered into my ear and my face flushed turning the same shade of red as the moon. But for the moment I choose to enjoy this. So I contented myself with leaning against Jacob, letting the sound of his steady heartbeat temporarily drown out the rest of my thoughts.

'Tori, would you like to join?' Gale asked as I opened the back door.

'Yeah, we are playing trivia. We could really use some help!' Tony added.

'Uhm, no I'm actually pretty tired. I'm going to bed, sorry guys.' I gave them a apologetic smile and quickly went upstairs. I was a little cold, when it was time to go Jacob brought me to the nearest hotel, presuming I was staying there. Seems like there was a hotel in Forks after all. I didn't correct him, because I didn't knew if I could tell him I was staying there, and walked the way back. As I took off my jacket I heard knocking on the door and when I looked up Raf was standing the door opening.

'So are you going to tell me where you've been?'

'It's not important.' I said as I lowered my eyes. Without asking permission Raf walked inside and sat down on the bed. His eyes went over my flustered face and he wrinkled his nose.

'You smell weird.' He said. My face flushed even more. I did? I smelled my sweater but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

'Tori. You know you can tell me everything right? We are friends after all.'

'I had a date.' I whispered as I sat down next to him.

'A date?' Raf raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'Really?'

'Yeah, with the mechanic that is fixing our caravan.' I couldn't help but smiling. 'It was really nice.'

'Good for you, you deserve some human time once in a while.' Raf wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I let my head rest against his chest. Raf always had been the one I was closest with. Sometimes I imagined this is what it would feel like having a brother. 'Did he treat you a princess? Because I will rip his throat out if he didn't.'

I smirked. 'Yeah, truly it was fine.'

He nodded his head. From the corner of my eye I saw him grimace and I quickly pulled from his embrace.

'Are you okay?' I frowned and he gave me a reassuring smile. 'Yeah, Tori I'm fine. Now go to sleep, you will need it. Because we need to train tomorrow.'

TUESDAY

When I opened my eyes I stared at the ceiling for a while. Raf was right, we needed to work on our new routine but I wasn't feeling like it. Every couple of weeks, or sometimes months, we needed to switch up our routine. For the guys it didn't matter that much. But for me… I needed to train and train to get the hang of these new routines. We couldn't make a single mistake, it needed to seem human.

I brushed my teeth and fumbled in my backpack until I found my yoga pants and a sweatshirt. The routines Tony created were the hardest ones yet and I needed to step up my game, big time. After I had some cereal I started to do my warming up.

'Okay, Tori are you ready?' Gale asked as he took his place in the yard.

'Guess so.' I muttered a little chagrin.

'Okay, let's do this.' He placed his cold hands on my hips and threw me in the air. I landed on his hands and inhaled deeply. He then threw me up in the air again and I twirled through the sky, wrapping my arms around my chest and pressing my legs together so he could catch me easily.

He did catch me, but it was like falling into a stone wall. 'Ah fuck,' I grunted. 'Can you please be a little more careful?'

'Shoot, sorry.' He said as he put me back on my feet. 'Next time I'll be more careful, promise.' I nodded in agreement and waited for him to place his hands on my hips again. He then threw my up in the air again and we repeated the same process.

'No, it's too fast Gale. You need to slow down in your movements. Tori, you need to anticipate quicker to compensate for Gale.' Tony said as he watched us from the lounge set.

'Right, okay.' I muttered as I tried to catch my breath. It usually took us about a few hours to get it right. But after two hours I felt a little bit lightheaded by all the tumbling and spinning.

'I think I need a break.' I said as I wiped my brow.

'Just once more, then we'll call it a day.' Gale said and I nodded relieved. His cold hands were on my hips once again and he launched me in the air. As I landed on his hands there was a sharp pain in my ankle, I didn't had time to brace myself before he threw me up again. I quickly tried to go in position, but I was little too late. I could already feel Gale's arms around my torso, not on my back this time but on my front and before I knew it my left hand smacked against the tiles.

'Shit,' I muttered as Gale quickly released me and I stumbled to my feet. There was a cut on my left hand and I grabbed it with my right.

'Tori, are you alright?' Raf asked as he quickly approached me. 'I think I'll live.' I gave him a faint smile. This wasn't the first time something like this happened, I had many injuries this past year. So many I lost count. But I healed quickly and in a matter of days it would be bearable. I think I sprained my ankle and there was a in cut my hand. It wasn't that bad. I had much worse.

'Let's get you cleaned up.' Raf said and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders for support. He helped me up and I could see a twitching in his eye, just like last night.

I closed my eyes for a sec and when I opened them I flew through the sky again. This time I did land in a stone wall. Before I could even blink there was a flash of red and I could feel something pierce my neck...

* * *

Let me know what you guys think :)


	4. Chapter 4

'No, stop!' I screamed as I tried to struggle. But Rafael didn't have any control of his actions anymore. There was something darker and stronger controlling him now: his thirst.

'Raf, please.' I whispered and then Tony and Gale grabbed him and pulled him off me.

'Tori, Tori say something.' Gale said worried as he shook my shoulder. As I opened my eyes I noticed Raf sprinting into the woods. Oh this was bad, I should've read the signs sooner. The guys were struggling with their diet, Raf the most. I bet the last time they ate was days ago. I couldn't blame him, I should've known better.

'Go, go after him.' I whispered softly. 'I'll be fine. Please find him before he goes after someone else.'

Gale and Tony who were very uncomfortable by all my blood nodded their heads and in a flash they were gone, tracking Rafael and bringing him back, hopefully. I tried to stand up, but my legs were too shaky. I tried to pull myself up but it was of no use. I could feel the blood pour from my neck and dripping on my shirt.

'Tori, don't move.' I heard someone whisper. When I opened my eyes, which took much effort, I noticed Carlisle. His golden eyes were inspecting my bite marks and the cut on my hand.

'Come, I'll get you patched up.' He whispered and carefully lifted me. I must have lost conscious because when I opened my eyes again I was in the guest room. I groaned when I tried to move my head. Pain flashed through my neck and head. There were stars dancing in front of my eyes when I moved too fast. Shit, he got me good. Carefully I sat up. How could I been so selfish? I knew that Raf had problems with his diet and I also knew they were running low on supplies. Instead of going on a freaking date I should've been providing them with more blood. I wasn't mad at Raf, no in fact I was mad at myself. Raf probably felt so bad right now. Poor thing.

'You are awake.' Carlisle sat down on the bed and laid his hand on my forehead. 'How are you feeling?' His cold skin on mine felt as a relief, but it was a temporarily one since he pulled his hand back after a few seconds.

'I'm so terribly sorry,' I whispered. My throat was dry and it hurt to speak, but I needed them to know that this wasn't us. Normally we weren't like this, we were good people. We tried so hard to be good, every single day. But then again, believing you're a good person and actually being one are two completely different things. I could just hope we were good, we tried so hard.

'Tori.' He said but I went on. 'It was just an accident, they aren't normally like this. When they are back we will grab our things and leave immediately.' When I was nervous I started blabbering, I had to keep my hands clenched at my sides to avoid wiping my sweaty palms on the blanket. I could feel the full weight of Carlisle's undivided attention on me – on every breath and movement I took and it made me even more nervous.

'Tori, please calm down.' He laid his hand on mine. 'I want to ask you something if that's okay.' His voice was soft and gentle and he gave a careful pinch in my hand.

'Yeah, okay.'

'When I was stitching your wound I noticed all the scars. The bitemarks on your neck and arms. Did they do this to you?' His voice was neutral, without any prejudice, but still serious. Instantly I wrapped my arms around myself in a protective manner. I usually wore long sleeved clothing so nobody would see. It felt like an invasion of my privacy that someone saw that part of me. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn and I lowered my eyes thinking about my answer. They weren't caused by Raf, Gale or Tony, the scars were a leftover of the time before I joined the circus. A time of darkness and terror. 'No, they wouldn't do that.' I whispered with a small voice. 'But I can't tell you how I got them.'

'That's okay, you don't need to.' Carlisle whispered understandingly. 'You are part human correct?'

I nodded. 'Yeah, got the best of both worlds.' A weak joke to which Carlisle didn't respond.

'I've stitched your neck, but I do not know how the venom will affect you.'

I bit my lip and shrugged my shoulders. 'It's not my first rodeo. I'm going to get very sick, fever and such. But It usually doesn't last long. 24 to 48 hours usually. I'll be fine.'

'If you are in need of painkillers let me know.' Carlisle laid his hand on me forehead one more time 'Now go get some rest.' He slowly stood up ready to leave me alone.

'No, wait!' I grabbed his hand. 'Did they find Raf? I need to talk to him, tell him it's not his fault. He must be feeling so guilty.'

'Your friends, as well as Emmett and Esme are doing everything they can to find your friend. I'm sure he will be back soon.' Carlisle whispered reassuringly and I released his hand. I was feeling a little dizzy and I knew the fever was going to kick in soon. Best to leave it for now and sleep it off.

'Okay, thank you, for everything.' I muttered before my eyes closed and I drifted off to a restless sleep.

 _'These are blasphemers, a disease, murderers of their own kind. We are supposed to be hunters, we are not prey, 'My mother said and everyone nodded. 'The only way we can cleanse our vampire community is when we kill them.'_

 _'They need to die.' One of the guys whispered. 'If we want to live a peaceful life they need to die.'_

 _'Yes, they must. If we act like prey, they'll act like predators. But together we can make an end to their terror. For ourselves, our mates and our brothers and sisters. We must not be scared, because that fear is exactly what they want. What they need us to be, because once we are scared we focus on that fear and not on our survival.'_

 _A blonde woman stood up. She glanced over the room and it's people before she spoke. 'We will support your cause Victoria. Just tell us when and where.'_

 _'Thank you Sylvia, but I ask of you to be patient a little bit longer. We need more manpower and we shouldn't hurry that. We have to wait until they are vulnerable then we strike swiftly and we strike hard.'_

 _I watched in silence how the angelic creatures we having a discussion how to hunt down and kill the Olympia coven. I was tired and I suppressed a yawn, hoping no one would see. I was always a little ashamed that I was a hybrid. In the eyes of these vampire I was weak and slow._

 _'Come child,' My mother offered me her hand and as I took it she pulled me on my feet. 'Tonight went well don't you think?'_

 _I nodded. 'Yes, it seems you have made many allies.'_

 _'Yes indeed, the preparations are almost complete. Soon we will have a normal life Tori, I promise.'_

As my eyes opened I felt that the fever had struck. My head was pounding and I felt like I was burning up. Cold sweat pricked in my neck and my body felt heavy. But I sat up and forced myself out of bed. I was thirsty and knew I needed to keep drinking if I wanted this fever to break. I was almost at the stairs when I tripped and fell down. I braced myself for impact as I closed my eyes, but my body never dropped. Carefully I opened one eye and noticed one arm around my wait holding my weight and preventing me from falling down.

'You are burning up,' I heard someone whisper from behind me as he positioned me onto my two feet. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Jasper standing there. His golden eyes inspected me quickly and he softy touched my face 'Come let's get you some water and an aspirin.' He said. I nodded, that sounded like music to my ears. I felt myself relax a little and slowly followed him. Until now I didn't spend much time with Jasper or Emmett, we didn't avoided each other, but they were very quiet when I was around. So, trying to not make them feel uncomfortable in their own home, I took a respectful distance. I tried to not to bother them the best I could.

'Carlisle.' Jasper said softly, since there was no need to shout. With their super vampire hearing this was more than enough. Carlisle hurried towards us and gave me a concerned look. He went to his office and came back with some pills which he handed me. Jasper gave me a glass of water and I took the pills quickly, hoping they would make me feel a little bit better.

'Don't you want to go back to bed?' Jasper asked me as he sat down next to me. I shook my head, I slept long enough. 'I'm going to make a sandwich if you don't mind.'

'Here, I'll do it.' Jasper said. As Jasper prepared me a sandwich, Carlisle checked my wounds. I cringed when his cold hands touched the wound in my neck, but I knew he meant well.

Jasper handed me a grilled cheese sandwich which I gratefully ate.

'Is there any news?' I asked. They exchanged looks but Jasper shook his head. 'I'm afraid not Tori.'

I nodded and sighed. 'Right, okay.'

'I'm sure they will track him down soon.' Carlisle said trying to comfort me.

'It's all my fault. I should've read the signs sooner. Raf always had some trouble with his diet, I should've known. I'm so stupid.' I muttered as I narrowed my eyes. 'I should've known.'

'Tori, don't do this to yourself. A vampire's hunger can't be satisfied. You should not blame yourself. You tried your best to provide for them.' Jasper answered.

We sat in silence for a while. It seems only the old are able to sit next to one another and not say anything and still feel content. I was feeling awkward by it, feeling like I needed to say something. On both their faces was an expression of peace, so I kept quiet not wanting to disturb it.

'Tori, can I talk to you for a minute,' Carlisle then said breaking the silence himself. He gestured to his office.

'Of course,' I said as I followed him. For a second, just a second I felt nervous. But when I stepped into Carlisle's office the nervousness made place for a relaxed and happy feeling.

'Tori, what are your plans for the future?' Carlisle asked me from behind his desk. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and gave him a smile. 'My plans?'

'Yes, how do you imagine your future?'

For a few seconds I was speechless. I didn't knew what to say because I didn't really think about it. Nobody asked me that before. My main goal was surviving, day after day. After my mother was murdered I was in a bad place, joining the circus gave me a reason to come out of bed in the morning. Hell I even had a bed now. But a little voice inside me said that this wasn't going to last forever. It couldn't. Raf, Gale and Tony adapted to this lifestyle because they needed to survive. But sooner or later we were going to leave trails, we would be running out of cities and town to perform.

'I don't really know, I know it can't last forever. But I love traveling with the circus, I love the expressions on the faces of our guest when we surprise them. I love being in the center of the ring with all eyes on me. I love creating that wow-factor. But I know it can't last forever, sooner or later we have to quiet. Maybe if I train really hard I can join a human circus, like Cirque de Soleil or something like that.'

'I see,' Carlisle nodded. 'I would like to make you a proposal. I don't need you to answer just yet, you can think about it for how long you need to.'

I furrowed my brown ass I stared at him a little confused.

'Tori, I've talked to Esme about this and I understand that life has been hard for you. But how would you feel about joining our coven? Well if you click with or other children of course. They will be home soon, so you can meet them.'

'I-I don't understand.' I whispered.

'Everyone needs a family Tori, and being a hybrid in this supernatural world can be hard. We can provide you with protection and care, don't get me wrong I'm not saying your friends don't protect you. But you can't keep doing this, sooner or later this will break you. You can study or train here. Whatever you choose.'

'But why?' I whispered. Carlisle didn't respond, instead he gestured to his bookcase 'Can you hand me the book which says 'History 1700 – 1800'?'

My eyes darted over the shelf and I could feel my face flush. This was one other secret that I desperately tried to keep. I couldn't read. That's why I couldn't find the hotel in Forks, or why I couldn't read the article that Carlisle handed me on the first day we were here. I wasn't able to read, nobody ever taught me. Ashamed I lowered my eyes.

'I can't.' I muttered as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, heating my face even more.

'Because you can't read, correct?'

'Yes,' I answered quietly.

'Tori, you are a sweet girl and you deserve a normal life. We can help you with that. We can teach you how to read, we can help you get into school. You must remember, family is often born of blood, but it doesn't depend on blood. Nor is it exclusive of friendship and kindness. The bond that links our true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof. You are such a sweet and caring girl. We want to give you this opportunity. So if you want Forks to call your home, you just need to say the word.'

'How did you know?' I whispered. 'About the reading?' He was the only one who ever figured it out.

'When you've been around as long as I am, you learn to recognize certain things. But Tori, I don't want you to feel ashamed. I want you to know it's fine.'

'I need some time to think about this.'

* * *

 _Okay, so this was still the build up. The next chapters will be a little darker as Tori finally figures it out. But I love to know what you think so press that review button and let me know!_


	5. Chapter 5

WEDNESDAY

JPOV

I wiped my brow and sighted. It had been a long night, one of those new vampires crossed the border so there was no choice than to follow him and hunt him. With only a half an hour sleep I was feeling chagrin and I had trouble controlling my temper.

'Jake, you have a visitor.' One of my guys shouted and I grabbed a towel to clean my face and hands. What now? It was almost closing time and I wanted to go home, shower and sleep. As I entered my office I could already smell her, her sweet and luring smell. I could feel my body react immediately and a smile played on my lips when I walked in.

'Hi stranger,' She smiled and stood up from her chair. We quickly walked towards me and threw her arms around me. I inhaled the scent of her hairs and enjoyed the pressure of her skin on mine.

'To what do I owe this pleasure?'

'I was wondering what the status of the repairs were?' She smiled and it was only now that I noticed she was a little pale. There were rings under her eyes and her radiant skin was a little greyish. My eyes trailed over her, she was wearing a green sweater with a turtleneck, black jeans and heels. On her hand there was a white bandage. She noticed my staring. 'It's nothing, I fell during practice. So stupid, I'll be fine.'

'Does it hurt?' I asked as I carefully took her hand. She shook her hand 'I've had worse.'

'Do you have any plans for dinner?' I asked as I sat down on my desk. I folded my arms loosely and stared at her. She seemed troubled somehow, but did her very best to hide it. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know how. She didn't trust me enough yet to tell me about her problems, I still needed to earn her trust. But that's was the thing with imprints – their happiness is essential to your own. I finally understood what true love meant...love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own. And all I wanted was Tori to be happy.

'Now that you mention it, no I don't.' She cocked her head and raised one eyebrow. She was so sexy when she did that, it almost hurt.

'Actually I did groceries yesterday, are you in the mood for pasta?' I grinned and she nodded. 'I would kill for some pasta right now.'

'Give me a second to close up, I'll be back in a minute.' I quickly closed the gate, put the administration and cash in the safe and locked up. Two minutes later we were walking towards my car. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her around my waist. This day, that had been hellish, felt like pure bliss right now. Being around her, touching her and hear her laugh was the best thing.

'No motorcycle today?' She said when I opened the door of my Volvo for her. I chuckled and shook my head. 'Not today princess.'

'So how was your day?' She asked and turned on the airconditioning. 'It was okay, I guess.' I answered my eyes drifting from the road to her.

'I see, you never answered my question about the status of the repairs.' She whispered.

I knew that, I avoided answered the question on purpose. Now that I had her, I couldn't let her slip through my fingers. I wanted her to stay, forever. I already had the parts, I just needed a few hours to install them and they would be good to go.

'It will take a few more days, but I promise I'll be done soon.'

'Okay, I just want to give them the possibility to leave if they want to.' She muttered as she stared out of the window.

I let her words sink in for a while, repeated them in my head until I was certain. 'What do you mean with them? Are you not going with them?'

'There is a possibility that I'm staying for a while. It's not certain yet.' She shrugged her shoulders.

Relief went through me paired with excitement. 'That's great news.' I grinned and she gave me a careful smile. We already arrived at my house and I parked the car. I then leaned forward and carefully placed my lips on hers. She welcomed me and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me even closer. As we parted I couldn't help but smile, I finally was complete. Everything was going great, it couldn't be better.

'This is great,' She said and quickly took another bite. 'I love it.'

'Mechanic by day, MasterChef by night.' I said and she laughed. We finished our meal and I loaded the plates and cutlery in the dishwasher, ready to give her my undivided attention. When I came back she was playing with some playing cards.

'Do you want to see a trick.' She grinned and shuffled the cards.

'Sure, bring it on.'

'Alright, picture a card in your mind.' She whispered seriously and I did. I thought about the Queen of Hearts, because it reminded me of her.

'Okay, is this your card?' She put a card on the table and laid the rest aside. It was ace of spades, not my card so I shook my head. She flipped the card so I could only see the back and frowned.

'What was your card?' She asked me and I told her with card I'd imagined.

'But that's what I put on the table. Look again' She smiled and flipped over the card. This time it was Queen of Hearts. My eyes darted to the stack of cards on the table, there was no way she could have swapped the cards without me noticing it. I was sure of it, this wasn't possible. She laughed and put the card back into the deck.

'But how?' I asked confused. She shook her head, she was not going to tell me.

My cellphone rang, and even though I really didn't want to check it I had to. I excused myself and checked my messages. It was from Embry.

\- The circusvampire is dead. Wasn't us.

Suddenly there was a lump in my throat. I glanced over to Tori who was fumbling with some cards and took a deep breath. I needed to tell her, if I didn't and she would ever find out I knew she would never forgave me. He was her friend, and even though I disapproved of those leeches, I needed to inform her.

'Tori…' I whispered quietly. She looked up and noticed the expression on my face. She quickly stood up and closed the distance between us putting her hand on my arms. 'Is something wrong?' She asked worried as her eyes locked with mine.

'It's about your vampire friend.' I whispered and she gasped in surprise. Her pupils grew bigger in fear as she stepped backwards. 'What did you just say?' She asked with a fragile voice. Confusion spread over her face mixed with fear. I couldn't blame her, I never hinted that I knew they were supernatural so it must come as a surprise that I knew.

'Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you.' I tried to calm her down, but it didn't had the effect I hoped for.

'Who are you and what the hell do you want from me?' She whispered as she took even more distance from me.

'Come, I will take you to your friends. Something bad happened.' I said as I grabbed my keys. She stared at me with a pained expression but decided to follow me. We walked to the car in silence. It was a short drive but it seemed to take forever. We drove in awkward silence and she avoided making eye contact with me. When we arrived at the mansion she gave me a puzzled look and quickly got out of the car.

TPOV

I was confused, I had gone to Jacob's to clear my mind but it seemed the opposite happened. The was no way in hell he could know that Raf, Gale and Tony were vampires. It was creeping me out, but at least I was safely at the Cullen mansion now. I heard he followed me, but I didn't care. I needed to know what was going on, what was so urgent.

'Tori,' Esme said as I entered the living room. My eyes quickly went over her, her pained expression, to the orange glow in the backyard. My pulse was racing as I ran towards the backdoor and threw open the door. I've been in this situation before, I instantly knew what that orange glow meant. The smell of smoke cringed in my nose and made my eyes water.

'Tori, I am so sorry.' Carlisle turned around and tried to block my view. But it was too late, I already saw his lifeless body on the tiles. I recognized it by the clothes he was wearing the day he left. There was not much more to recognize since his head was ripped off clean.

My knees felt weak and I tilted forward. There were strong arms around me, making sure I wouldn't fall. But I didn't care. A desperate scream slipped from my lips as hot tears welled up in my eyes. 'No, no, please no.' I whispered as I tried to move forward, but they were holding me back. 'Raf…' I cried with a pained voice, but his lifeless body didn't respond. The life was ripped out of it, he was no longer here. He would never tease me anymore, or scold me in that brotherly way. Raf wouldn't do any of these things anymore because Raf was dead. The worst kind of pain wasn't the kind everyone could see – the tears. No, the worst pain was when your soul wept and no matter what I did there was no way to comfort it. Seeing Raf's body laying there a section of my soul withered on and became another scar that I would always carry with me.

'Tori, come here.' Jacob whispered and pulled me into his arms. I let him, I was too empty to refuse. He cradled me in his arms protectively and took me inside where I cried against his chest. I gave in freely to my sobs as he comforted me, I pressed arms against my stomach: the pain lodged in there like an red hot ball. I wept until my body was too tired to function anymore. The tears dried up, but I continued crying tearlessly until the darkness finally pulled me into a restless slumber.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in bed. There was a glass of water and an strip of aspirin next to my bed which I took, all of them, since my headache was killing me. I glanced out of the window feeling numb. Meanwhile, the trees were just as green as before; the sun shone clearly lighting up the forest in a peaceful way. Somehow I expected my surrounding to darken because of my grief or sicken because of my pain. None of that happened, it was a beautiful day and I hated the world for it. Sadness, grief and lostness lingered inside me, and I wanted the world to experience that as well. I couldn't find the strength to get up, so I fell back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

This exhaustion I was feeling was temporary, but Raf dying was permanent and I had myself to blame. A voice inside of my head screamed that I needed to get out of bed, that Raf wouldn't want it this way. But I choose to ignore it and lock it away deep inside my head. I kept staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to shut my brain off somehow. I didn't want to think about anything, because every memory recalled pain. Every memory of Raf, Tony. Gale or the circus tore open that black burning hole in my heart. Every memory of my mother did the same. I just wanted to shut it off, I wanted to shut everything off. I closed the curtains and laid there in the dark. Darkness swallowed everything, even my pained memories. That's what made it so tempting. Comforting. It disguises weakness as strength. I didn't know how long I laid there, but after a while Carlisle came to check on me. He softly knocked on the door before walking in and sitting down next to be on the bed. 'How are you feeling Tori?' He softly whispered. Being forced to interact pulled me from my slumber state and forced me to think.

I was suffering, but I couldn't put it to words. The voice in the back of my mind was screaming again, but I ignored it once again.

'Tony and Gale, haven't returned yet. It's rather sunny, they are probably in hiding right now. Shall we wait for them before we hold a memorial?'

I barely found the strength to nod my head.

THURSDAY

I woke from my restless sleep by the sunlight on my face. Summer in Forks meant five whole days of sunshine and it was just my luck it was now. Irritated I pulled on the curtain to cover the room in darkness once again. Darkness becomes what the bearer wished it to be, needs it to be. There was a darkness that frightens, a darkness that is restful, but this darkness was soothing. I needed it.

When I opened my eyes again my body was begging me for water and something to eat. My stomach grumbled and I tried to best I could to catch some sleep again but it was pointless. So irritated I sat up and stumbled out of bed. When I opened the door the light hurt my eyes, one glance in the hallway mirror told me my eyes were red and swollen. I slowly walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen where I encountered Esme.

'Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry' She whispered as she pulled me into a careful hug. I let her, I was too tired to protest. She made me lunch which I slowly ate.

'Esme have you seen..` A female voice interrupted us. Slowly I glanced up and her golden eyes found mine. 'You must be Tori, I'm sorry for your loss.' She said in a neutral tone and I nodded.

'Please, excuse me.' I whispered with a hoarse voice and walked out of the kitchen. I pressed myself against the wall and tried to regulate my breathing My heart was pounding like crazy and I could feel cold sweat sting in my neck. Ì would recognize her anywhere, I never forgot a face. How could I be so stupid, all the signs where there and I completely missed them. I was currently standing in the middle of the Olympia coven. The vampires who killed vampires. They probably killed Raf themselves. Oh god, Tony and Gale were probably dead as well. But that was not the only realization that hit me. If this indeed was the Olympia coven that meant the two other members were the ones who killed my mother…

I wanted to scream.

'Hi Tori,' I head a male voice behind me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to gather all the courage I had to pretend that nothing was wrong. I slowly turned around to face Emmett.

'I just wanted to say that I'm sorry,' He said as his eyes drilled in mine and I nodded. 'T-Thank you.' I stuttered. My mind wandered off to our first meeting in the woods, he could have killed me right there, why didn't he? Did they maybe wanted to play with their kills first? Like a child played with their food. Oh god I didn't know. I needed to get out of here, every second counted. I knew that the man who killed my mother was able to read minds. If he arrived before I had a chance to escape I would probably face unavoidable suffering and an inevitable death.

* * *

Okay so let me know what you guys think! Press that little review button and write a few words, I wrote a lot of words so that's a good deal right?


End file.
